100 Ways to kill a Doctor Halloween Challenge: Vengence
by matuisgman
Summary: Another one. 1500 words exactly, death, and a more platonic relationship.


**Don't own Big Bang Theory. 100 ways to kill a Doctor number 4.**

Amy woke up with a start, the sensation of sitting having quickly dawned on her. This being odd since she went to sleep last night quite comfortably in bed. She was tied to a chair, and gagged. She started to hyper ventilate as she thrashed against her bonds. She tried screaming to no avail, her face starting to get wet from tears. Amy was getting scared and she looked around frantically, her voice was getting horse.

Hours later she had no voice, her eyes red and swollen and she was tired from her struggles. She sat waiting for anything, listening in the dark room she sat in. There was the sound of a metal door scrapping behind her. Amy was startled by the noise and frantically tried to look behind her, a light streaming in. She tried calling out through her gage to no avail.

Someone entered what Amy could see was a shipping crate, she tried to speak again. Her chair was yanked back and dragged out by a large man. She had to close her eyes for a moment due to the bright lights. When she opened them she say she was in some sort of warehouse. There was equipment set up and several people working. She heard a woman's voice.

"Now Dr. Cooper as you can see we have your girlfriend."

Amy was swung around to face a screen, which had Sheldon's face on it. She smiled, over joyed. Sheldon would make everything ok. The woman next to the screen, stepped around behind her. Amy felt worried again. She looked back at Sheldon who looked impassive.

"Now hand yourself over, or we will kill her."

Amy shriek at Sheldon from behind her gage, Sheldon spoke, "I see. I don't suppose there is any other way we can resolve this matter?"

Amy stared wide eyed, Sheldon should come for her; the woman spoke, "Dr. Cooper. You ruined my life. I want to end yours. Either way I am still coming after you, it is only a matter of how many people you care about I kill…"

"While that prospect is frightening, I will not turn myself over to you. I am quite safe where I and I have been instructed to do so."

Amy really started to shriek, what was going on, the woman spoke, "Very well. Good bye Dr. Cooper."

Amy burst into tears as the screen went dark. Sheldon just casually abandoned her, how could he just do that. She thrashed again at her chair, again to no avail. Just then several people came in, dragging someone along.

"Where is she, you said you would let her go. Where Is Penny?"

Amy blinked though swollen eyes, it was Leonard. He didn't look so good, but it sounded like these people had Penny as well. Her poor bestie, Amy glanced around. She spotted another crate, several men were heading toward it.

Leonard just couldn't do it, damn Sheldon and his plans. He couldn't risk Penny being killed, they said they would let her go if he turned himself over. They had Amy as well, but Sheldon refused. Staying safe and hidden away. How could he, they were going to kill Amy. That is when he spotted Amy, bound and gagged. She looked like a mess, he started crying for Amy and his best friend. But where was Penny? Then he noticed the woman who was standing just out of view, no way. The woman took a pistol out and aimed it at Amy's head. She must have realized something was up because she started to thrash in her chair and scream.

"NO!"

BANG!

"Amy!" Amy's body went limp in the chair, Leonard started to cry.

The woman chuckled, "Dr. Hofstadter. At least you had the good sense to turn yourself over. Now you can both die together."

Leonard's eyes went wide, "NO! You said you would let her go."

The woman snarked, "You ruined my life, now I am here to ruin yours."

Penny had woken to find herself bound and gagged, she had tried to move but couldn't. The space she was in was dark. She had tried to get out a few times, even listened hard when she thought she heard noise. A loud bang, a few moments later a bright light shown behind her as a metal door scraped open. She was quickly dragged out and immediately heard shouting.

"Penny! Oh god. Let her go, please let her go. Please."

Penny was swung around and found herself facing Leonard, on his knees held by two men. A woman standing with a gun behind him. He was crying and demanding they release her. Penny tried to speak though the gage. What was happening, what was this all about?

The woman spoke, "Who should I kill first?"

Penny yelled though her gagged and strained, as Leonard shouted, "Let Her Go. Don't kill her, you said you wouldn't kill her."

The woman looked at her, "You certainly have a feisty one Dr. Hofstadter."

There was a sudden crash and a shout, several canisters bounced across the floor. Several explosions as a bright light and loud noise filled the room. But a moment before she saw the woman raise her gun to Leonard.

BANG!

Penny screamed through her gage as she was disorientated. Though the haze she heard gun fire and several heavily armored and armed people storm in. Shouting, a lot of shouting. Penny winced in pain as a figure loamed over her.

"We got one of the hostages, she is alive. Get her out of here."

"Damn, this one is dead."

"This one as well. Shit."

Penny finally faded off from the noise and her own exhaustion, but she felt herself cut loose. Her gage removed, hearing herself call out for Leonard. But something told her he was gone and she still had no idea what was going own.

When she woke up she found herself in a hospital room, the machines around her softly beeping. Penny blinked, she felt sore and worn out. The memories of Leonard falling over played in her head, she laid back with a sigh and whimper. Was he trying to get her released by turning himself over?

"You're awake, I am Nurse Jackie. How are you?"

Penny looked at the woman who popped in, "Where is Leonard?"

She knew but had to ask, Jackie pursed her lips, "An agent will be in shortly to answer your questions."

Penny laid back as the nurse took her vitals and soon left, she didn't have long to wait when a man in a suit entered. He looked nice, sympathetic. He pulled up a chair and sat down, a moment later he spoke.

"I am Agent Wayne from the FBI Ms. Queen. You asked about Dr. Hofstadter, I regret to inform you that he is dead," Penny nodded and sobbed, "Though to be honest with you Ms. Queen his actions did nearly cost you your life. It cost his and Dr. Fowler."

Penny blinked, "What?"

"A person who will remain classified wanted Dr. Cooper and Dr. Hofstadter dead. However their intelligence was spotty so they kidnaped you and Dr. Fowler instead when we managed to get to Dr. Cooper and Dr. Hofstadter first. They were free to leave our protection, which Dr. Hofstadter choose to do when they were contacted. Once they had him, they contacted Dr. Cooper again. Then the events transpired that cost Dr. Hofstadter and Dr. Fowler their lives, nearly yours as well."

Penny was crying, heart broken, that stupid fool, "Thank you Agent Wayne. Where is Sheldon?"

"He is on his way, don't worry Ms. Queen, you are both safe. It appears to have been a limited situation, the person in question was acting on their own."

"I remember a woman, she shot Leonard. Was that…"

The agent smiled, "I am sorry Ms. Queen. But I am not at liberty to discuss that."

"Oh of course," a thought popped into Penny's head, "why didn't you try to stop him?"

Agent Wayne looked grim, "We tried Ms. Queen. Two of our agents are dead, they were sent to follow him. Our SWAT team was too far to intervene when he was brought to the warehouse, they moved faster once we were aware the situation had escalated."

Penny laid back, tears in her eyes. Agent Wayne soon left for the moment. She wasn't so sure how much time had passed as she dozed off, when she heard a knocking at her door. Penny opened her eyes to see Sheldon standing in a state of distress. Poor guy, she started crying again and held out her arms. Sheldon hesitated for a moment, before walking over and hugging her.

"There. There. Sheldon's here."

Penny snorted, "I am so sorry Sheldon."

"At least one of my friends made it, I don't know what I would do."

Penny laughed and hugged Sheldon tighter, "I love you too Sheldon."

"I don't see how romantic gestures fit here."

 **Yeah, another one.**


End file.
